


关于名称这件小事

by lunliisme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunliisme/pseuds/lunliisme
Summary: 文俊尼在床上也皮，徐明浩表示很无奈。某天的沙雕小脑洞。如有雷同纯属巧合。
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	关于名称这件小事

徐明浩的腰总算养好了。和恋人的床上活动也总算重归正轨。

徐明浩卖力的做着今晚第三次的某种活·塞·活·动，带着“要把两个月的份都补上”的狠劲。劣质的床架一下一下的撞着墙，掩盖了混杂着隐忍的喘息声。很久没做的文俊辉有些害羞，死活不愿意出声。突然耳边传来急促的捶墙声，邻居用听不清的韩语大骂着。文俊辉整个身子震了一震，后面不自觉的收缩，压在嗓子里的声音脱口而出。

“轻点！……唔……”

“操……俊……叫我的名字……”

“嗯……唔……小浩浩……”

“……”

“……”

俩人大眼瞪小眼。感到体内有点软下去的大家伙，文俊辉好像、可能、又、作死了。

\---  
“明浩我错了哈哈哈哈我真的不是故意的哈哈哈哈哈”

啪的一声，房门在他鼻子前五毫米无情的关上了。

只裹着一床被单的文俊辉光脚站在房门外笑得东倒西歪。好吧，文俊辉承认，他就是故意的。一想到徐明浩一下子拉下来的长脸，文俊辉觉得值了，实在太像章鱼哥了啊哈哈哈哈。

笑到弯下腰的门俊飞没抓住被单，顺着他布满吻痕的背部滑倒了地上，冷的他一哆嗦。

“哈哈哈明浩至少给我点衣服吧，冻死我了~”

门啪的一声又开了，伸出一只抓着睡衣的手。还没等文俊辉伸手去接，衣服已经被扔到地上，门又啪的一声关了，比上次的力道还大。

文俊辉笑到肚子疼，蹲下捡起了衣服。

“明浩别生气了，是我不好”

“我又开过分的玩笑了”

“对不起，原谅我嘛宝贝儿~”

听着门里一点儿动静没有，文俊辉寻思着徐明浩一时半会儿不能解气，便先去洗澡了。身上黏黏的在冷空气里很不舒服。

洗完澡后发现沙发上多了一个枕头和一床被子，文俊辉欲哭无泪。

完了，被媳妇儿赶出房了。

文俊辉热了一杯牛奶，在卧室门外嘱咐徐明浩一定要喝下后，自觉的窝到沙发上，揉着自己的腰。

\---  
半夜醒来的文俊辉发现自己好好的躺在徐明浩的怀里，被人用双手抱着。手下的触感明显是卧室的小床，自己的脚还贴在徐明浩的大腿上取暖。

舍不得吗？果然是我的大宝贝儿。

文俊辉带着笑容再次沉入睡眠。

\---  
第二天文俊辉再三发誓永远不会再叫徐明浩那个称呼后（床下也不行），徐明浩才给了他那一天的早安吻。

\---  
当两人都忘了这茬事后……

“俊辉，谁在操你？”

“……爹……”

“……”

“……”

\---  
“明浩我错了哈哈哈哈我真的不是故意的哈哈哈哈哈”

\---  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 我不是黑，真的。  
> 相爱相杀，呵呵。  
> 爱到深处自然黑。


End file.
